How many Kopii's know the hellmaster?
by FlamingSmileyFace
Summary: Mah ne, It's been over 6 months since I've written, and this is my first serious Slayers fic, More to come soon. Please R&R about Kopii's beginning..


KopiiPhibrizo's story?  
Uhm. Oo. If you've heard of me, yay for you. (Yes, this is the original, one and only, KopiiPhibrizo, writer of the Mazoku Chess fic.) And this is going to be one of my first attempts to a decent Serious Slayers fic. (I mostly do comedy and stuff) I do have an opendiary under my name. And if you ever used to go to my website (it was taken off the anipike a while back because I gave up on it) The only way I'll ever do another website was if I got enough support and encouragement. (Websites are a pain in the ass you know. No Da.)  
  
As darkness fell over the northern part of the continent, the last rays of sun hit the large castle looming out of the desert of destruction. It was quiet, considering there was no-one in it. And a bloody past seemed to make the castle groan under it's heavy weight. As the moon began to rise, a lone figure stood at the gaping doors of the large fortress. Cloaked, the figure pushed lightly on the doors, and they swung widely open. In the dark corrider that lay within, the footsteps of the figure echoed through the dormant castle. As the dust from the footsteps flew, the figure stopped, hunched over, and..  
"ACHOOOO!" and the figure flew back and landed on a small gryphon figure. The figure stood again, and took of the hood of the cloak. Inside revealing a girl, looking in her late teens to early twenties. Her hair was short, and a strange light lavender color, dicolored in the darkness. Her bright yellow eyes stood out, and searched the darkness.  
"Great L-sama! What happened to this place? I know my lord doesn't clean, but this is rediculous!" She stepped forward, and into a larger room, with a large chair covered with dust, a few opened books sitting next to it.  
"Uhm. This isn't how I remember it." She turned and stared at the vacant armor adorning the walls of the room. "Why aren't those golems moving?" She walked over and dusted one of the shiny helmets off. Staring vacantly inside.  
"Yare,yare Kopii-chan. You have the worst timing I've ever seen." said a mysterious voice in the darkness.  
"Mah ne. How is it my fault that I was asleep for so long?" said the girl loudly into the darkness. "I don't like talking to nothing..if you're going to make fun of me, atleast do it to my face Xelloss."  
"Still remember me after all these years? I'm touched dear Kopii-chan!" said the voice as a figure materialized from the looming dark. The mysterious priest hovered in the air, setting down gently, his staff touched the floor with a solid clank. His eyes shut, he grinned at the girl.  
"Wow, you haven't changed after all these years Xelloss-chan. I'm not surprised, you never did like doing laundry." said the girl as she grinned at the purple haired demon in front of her.  
"I haven't changed Kopii-chan, but some other very important things have." Said the mazoku, grinning broadly and opening one purple slitted eye. "Incase you haven't noticed, this castle is somewhat.....vacant?"  
"I noticed that, I'm sure Master has just been busy."  
"If you mean busy as in dead.." laughed Xelloss.  
"Uh?" gasped the girl.  
"I kid you not Kopii-chan, Hellmaster was killed by the sorceress he tried to manipulate! Isn't that ironically funny?" Said Xelloss, laughing as if enjoying a private joke.  
"L...LIAR!" Screamed the girl as she flung off her cloak, revealing a dark blue dress, shining in the darkness. Her boots also gleamed a dark blue, matching the gauntlets she wore on both arms. "You're a liar Xelloss! Phibrizo-sama wouldn't be beaten that easily!"  
"I knew you'd be thrilled Kopii-chan!" grinned the trickster. "My dear KopiiPhibrizo. He was very much destroyed by the giga slave. Isn't that amazing?" laughed the purple haired mazoku again, closing his eyes.  
"AH! Xelloss! You did have something to do with it! Get out of here! Go away!" Yelled Kopii, as she picked up a helmet from a peice of armor, and flung it at the crazy man.  
"Deny, deny, deny Kopii-chan!" said the priest, as he smiled and disappeared. Leaving the girl alone in the darkness to think.  
Angry and depressed, KopiiPhibrizo paced around the castle, firing various spells, and thinking aloud.  
"Phibrizo-sama! How could you?? I serve you as your general for a hundred years. Then during that STUPID war with the dragons, you put me to sleep for helping a human. And then, while I'm asleep for a thousand years, thinking about how foolish I was, you try to destroy the world WITHOUT me! And end up getting destroyed! AGH!" She yelled and fired a dark ball of plasma at a vase.  
"Well, I guess this means I have to ressurect you...feh...great. And ofcourse that stupid Xelloss has to come and revel in my annoyance as usual. Gah. Well...hm...I've been asleep for a thousand years...I have to ressurect my lord hellmaster...and ofcourse, reak chaos in the process! Who says I can't have fun while I pull this off?" she stopped, turned, and began to laugh loudly into the darkness of the castle.  
  
And that's where I end it today for lack of a better ending. Now you know who Kopii is. And now I have to think of more adventures and stuff...sheesh. I guess this was okay for a first story, I'll make my next ones better. And if you leave a crappy review, I'll do the right thing and delete and or ignore it. BWAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
~FlamingSmileyFace 


End file.
